feel the disease
by Kitadresdencinnazia
Summary: both seperate and intertwining love stories, full of kidnapping, angst and comfort all the different love stories eventually come together in one big thing. but it's alittle slow, so bear with me and i'll try my best to keep you entertanined.J BB pleez rr
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans fan fic:

Feel the disease.

Summary: Beast boy and Jericho are in love, but when titans go missing, they'll have to put it on hold. The person behind it is unknown, so Jericho goes to investigate, but he's unaware of the dangers that await him when he's off on his own. Bad summary, but I'm not that good at them, sorry.

Pairings: B.B+J, K.W +R, KF +J,SF +R, T+S, hints off BB+T.

Beast Boy's P.O.V:

Keeping watch was never one of my favorite jobs. It didn't help that it was pouring down icy sheets of rain. It didn't make help that right now, I'm the size of a baby's fist, as a rat in the rafters of this building, but I think what really didn't help was that absolutely, positively, _nothing _was happening and I was bored out of my mind. Everything in this old warehouse was still and quiet in the cloak of shadows that covered every corner, and every threshold. Everything was quiet except for the sound of rain. The roof being tin and the rain being heavy, the rain made a _bang-bang_ sound that almost deafened me. To top things off, there's a hole in the roof and streams of rain were falling through it and landing right on me drenching my fur and freezing me to the bone.

Despite this I tried to keep my promise, I try to wait, to watch and stay focused. Tried to keep my eyes open for anything that might be movement, but so far it's been nothing but silent and empty. I'm sure it's passed eleven; midnight maybe, I'm tired and ready to go home. Too bad I can't. Too bad I promised. Rain continues to spout down through the hole even harder. The amount of shivering I'm doing right now is ridiculous. My entire small body is shaking from tail to whisker. Another splash of rain comes from the hole in the ceiling, followed by a few pieces of hale. They're about the size of large peas and feel as hard as rocks. After getting knocked in the head a few times and becoming pretty convinced I had a concussion, I decided the next time someone asked me to look for their missing boyfriend, I'd check the weather report first.

More hale, this time the size of gumdrops.

Honestly?

If anyone was moving, I don't think I'd see it. Now that my visions all but going double. I shake my head and it starts to feel a bit better. More grounded, not as light. Back to watching. Maybe an hour passes. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it feels like quite a while before anything happens. Just as I'm losing any hope of finding anything or anyone, I hear a noise. I jerk my head around, and see the slightest of movements in darkness. Not much at all, but just enough for me. Silently and quickly I dove from the rafters and changed into a pigeon, then once on the ground I changed into a bear that grabbed the unsuspecting person in its strong claws. The person, upon realizing capture began to panic. "Let me go!" he screams. "Let me go!" If I could tell him to shut up, I would. But all I could do is growl, so I let out a long angry one to do the talking for me and as quickly as he screamed, he was quiet. Once he was, I let out a loud roar that echoed and shook through the entire building, a signal. After a few seconds, two figures come out of their hiding spots from the back of the building. A tall, beautiful slender boy with wavy blonde hair and green eyes that eye my captive curiously. Following him, is a girl who is noticeably shorter with pale skin, dark witchy clothes, pink hair, and pink cat eyes ablaze with anger, like cotton candy set burning with hellfire. The honorary titans, Jinx and my Jericho. Jinx doesn't wait one more second to confront the man. She storms forward and grabs him by the shirt collar.

"Where is he?" She demands, "what did you do with him?"

_He_ was Kid Flash. Jinx's boyfriend and her only reason for turning her back to the hive five, her old team. Jinx used to be bad. I can't say evil because, that's exaggerating. She used to be bad. But that changed when Kid Flash found her and gave her someone to lean on, someone to depend on, someone (though they hardly anticipated this) to love. Now he was gone. Missing. And all she knew was rage. This was the last place we saw him, even if this guy didn't even know what _Kid Flash_ meant, Jinx would still give him hell just for being here.

"I don't know what you're talking about girl!" says the man.

"Liar!" Jinx cries, "You're nothing but a liar!"

Her palms become surrounded by pink energy, she steps forward and her eyes glow with the same thing, "don't make me force the truth out of you" she threatens.

Suddenly, Jericho steps up from behind Jinx, he starts to make signs with his hands.

"No" Jinx says. "I can handle this"

He makes more signs. It almost looks like he's trying to reason with her, trying to ask her for something. A favor.

"fine!" she said as she gave up. "you get five minutes, then we handle things my way!"

Jericho nodded and stepped forward. He knew not to use sign language with me, I didn't understand it. He always uses Morse code with me. He taps and slaps lightly with his fingers on his palm to tell me what he needs to say.

_Lower him please._

And I do, right to Jericho's level. They make eye contact, it's brief but it's all, he needs. Jericho's eyes go black, all except for his irises, which glow neon green. His form goes transparent and he sinks into the man.

All is quiet for a little. Then Jinx says, "Are you there?"

"Yes" Jericho says in the man's low almost angry sounding voice. "I'm here"

"And …" Jinx encourages hopefully.

"Nothing" says Jericho. "He wasn't lying, he was coming here hoping to loot the place, committing a crime, but he doesn't even know who Kid Flash is. Jinx, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No" says Jinx. Slumping down to her knees, "This can't be happening… He can't be

Gone just like that."

"I'm afraid so" says Jericho. And with that, he exited the man. He solidifies and his eyes become normal again. Jinx has not moved from her spot, tears glitter down her cheeks and make small wet spots on the ground. The man was exhausted from Jericho's use of him; he passed out as soon as he was out of his possession. I carry him the door and toss him outside. Then shift back to my own form and try to comfort Jinx.

"Hey" I say kneeling beside her. "This isn't the only place in the world, he could be almost anywhere. Don't worry Jinxie, we… we'll find him. Promise."

"Don't touch me" she says coldly.

"Jinxie…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snaps, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

She smacks my hand away, and her eyes glow all pink energy again, she blasts a beam at the top of the building and it collapses. She blasts somewhere else and another thing collapses.

_I think we'd better get out of here._ Taps Jericho.

Jinx blasts another beam and it misses me by inches. "Whoa! Yeah, I think we should get out of here!" I exclaimed as I swept up Jinx and headed out the door followed quickly and closely by Jericho. The place half-collapsed just as soon as we exited it, dust flies from the crushed remains of the building. The sound of a falling structure continues, along with another noise, One much closer to me, because the person making the noise has their arms wrapped around my neck and she is sobbing. All I can do is hold her back, I put my arms around her comfortingly. She cries and cries, not trying to be silent in the least bit, when the dust clears and the stillness of the night tries to settle itself, it's broken by her empty heart wrenching sobs. Jericho comes over and runs his hand up and down her back. The rain pelts down on us as hard as ever. Her tears are warm on my collar bone where they land, but that's the only place on my entire body that's warm. Hail comes down as well. As me in my own form it's hardly half the assault it was when I was a rat, but I can't help but think.

_Honestly?_

_**That's the end of chapter one, sorry there wasn't so much romance in this one, mostly hurt and comfort, but I'll try to update soon.**_

_**Pleez r&r thanx, constructive critisim is welcome.**_

_**-miettedresdencinnazia**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, it's mainly Beast boy and Jericho, and probably Kyd Wykkyd and Raven, like I said, still a little slow but hopefully I can get to an action scene or two in the next chapter. Pleez R&R. ty.

Chapter 2- Jericho's P.o.v

I hate the rain. I always have, but tonight I especially can't stand it. Tonight the rain sounds like crying. It sounds like Jinx's crying. A sound I've never knew until a few hours ago. She's been crying ever since we got back to the tower. She's been in her room for a while now. Not that I can blame her. I think Kid Flash is the only one here she could honestly trust. She loved him and he went missing. Poor Jinx. Talk about unlucky. I can still hear her, even though I know she's trying hard to be quiet, but little hiccups of sorrow filled cries escaped her all the same, like her sadness was becoming too much for her to hold inside her and she had to let it out somehow. It would be hard not to hear her even if the walls weren't so thin. I tried to think of it through a different perspective. If it were me and someone I cared about, if it were me and Beast Boy…if I could trust only him. If my life's love was gone so suddenly, with no goodbye, no explanation, no last words, nothing. I tried thinking on this for a while; the pain that alone caused was enough to bring me to tears as it had brought her to tears. I had just imagined it, and the pain it caused was almost unbearable, a weight to cold and hard and lifeless to hold. I threw the weight off, because it was too heavy and because I could. I had the choice, I couldn't hold on, it was bringing me down, crushing me. I threw it off. Push it away. Or at least try to, but the tears keep coming. The scar of the memory left me scared and sad. Far too scared and sad to stay in this room with no one but the crying, unlucky girl with pink eyes in the next room for me to hear. My bed is suddenly hard, the darkness suddenly uncomfortable, no longer sleepy and quiet, it's hallow, swallowing. No, I absolutely can't stay here. I have to get out of here. I need a dark slightly, unruly, warm room, an inviting place in his arms, and the sound of a heartbeat. I don't hesitate to pull off the covers and leave the room. The halls offer a little more comfort, but not by much. I hear snoring, but also that awful crying. The sounds of contented sleeping combined with the sounds of sheer grief send me walking a bit faster. By the time I reach his door and knock tears are threatening my eyes again.

_Please. _I think. _Please open the door._

I wait. Slowly, the door slides open and he faces me, his green hair tousled from sleeping.

"Hey" he says. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying"

I nod to indicate that, yes I have been crying.

"Aw, Jericho" he says, taking me in his arms as we step into his room. The door automatically closes behind us. In the dark, with my head on his shoulder I feel so much better than I did before. I feel like there is no weight on me now, nor had there ever been I had him here, in my arms, and now things would be alright for him and for me as well. The tears that threatened before were dry now; I'm safe now, here with him holding me. I want to tell him all this. I can't begin to describe how much I want to tell him how much he means to me. What joy he brings, what relief, hope, I want to tell him how good he is and how much lighter he makes this quiet grey twilight that is who I've become.

Its times like these I think how nice it would be if my voice weren't stolen from me all those years ago. If I could just speak and say all this, things would be much easier. Instead I hold him tighter and say the words, but since there's no voice to lift the words from listlessness, they remain silent, unheard, kept hidden away until I can gather up enough courage to give them meaning.

"I'm here" he assures me. "I won't leave you. I never will."

_I believe you._ I tap.

"You should. I love you, you know"

I pause, I wasn't expecting this. Such a bold declaration of love I've been longing to hear but feared I never would.

_y-you what?_ I didn't know it was possible to stutter without speaking.

"I love you"

I inhale deeply, trying to keep my nerves steady.

_I love you. I love you so much._

"I know you do" he says with a light laugh. "Or else I wouldn't have said anything."

_I want…I've been wanting to tell you that, tell you how much-_

He grasps my fingers with his hand and presses them to him lips.

"Actions speak louder than words" he says simply, and I understand what he's implying. Slowly I lean in and kiss him softly on the mouth. And he kisses back in his usual way, something I've never appreciated as much as now. The way we've kissed was never a total make-out session, every time we did it was shy and soft, but in a way, almost erotic in a way I that I can never describe very well. Our kisses never mean, "I want you, let's go all the way" they always meant "I love you." It was always a mutual feeling, and I never realized that until just now.

Raven's P.O.V

_Patpatpatpatpatpat_

Many times I tried to count the raindrops as they fell from the sky onto my window pane. Many times I lost count and soon I gave up all together. No use trying to pass time when you're too distracted. He's late, damn him, he's always late. And he knows we only have nights together, when day comes, we have to go back to who were supposed to be instead of who we were meant to be. I hate him more and more every minuet he's late, I tell him that too, but he doesn't care. He knows how much I enjoy his cold touch freezing away the burning rage. He likes having fires to put out.

_Patpatpatpatpatpat_

"I hate you "I say into nothingness.

"I want you" His voice comes before he does, out of the black portal he's created. I can hardly see him because of the dark clothes he's wearing. Only his eyes come out of the darkness, completely red.

"Don't come near me" I warn. I mean it to, if he so much as taps me right now I'll hurt him, I'm agitated and the last thing I need is his hands going all over my skin. Naturally, he takes this opportunity and sits right next to me on the bed. I turn away, far too angry to look at him directly. I bury my face in my pillow and take advantage of what little privacy it gives me.

"Go away, Wykkyd "I murmur.

"I'd be happy to go" he says. "But I know you don't want me to."

He runs cold fingers down my back; the action is at once, enraging and slightly arousing. The cold tickles down my spine and while I'll admit I'm still mad, I can't fight how good his skin feels on mine.

I accidentally let out a sigh.

"I knew you didn't want me to go" he says, gathering the nerve to lie down next to me. To tired and longing to fight anymore, yes, I finally give into him, turning around to let his hungry red eyes devour me. He runs a finger down my cheek.

"There you are", he says. It's almost gentle. "Don't fight me anymore, Raven, it's not good for you, and you're no good at it."

I try to shove him but he only brings me tighter against his body.

"See what I mean?" he says, smiling just a little.

"I see what you mean and I can't stand it," I say. "And I can't stand you… so I don't understand why I want you so badly."

"I don't understand either" he admits. "But I guess we'll figure it out somehow, in the meantime, come here" he doesn't hold his arms out to me. Doesn't have to, I welcome his ice to put me out of my inferno gladly

Jinx's P.O.V

I never understood until just now how it felt to have your whole world yanked from under your feet. How dare the hours pass? How dare the wind whip across the sky? Why couldn't I stop crying?

_Where are you?_ I ponder. _Why did you leave me? Why did you make leave me love you, leave who I was for you, then just leave? Don't you miss me? Didn't you want to stay with me? Didn't you ever really care?_

And somehow I can just picture his answer; he always did have answers for everything.

_Of course I care, Jinxie, I always have, I always will._

The thought brings more tears because I have no idea if that could really be his answer.

_Knock knock knock_

Dammit! Who is that?

I get up; ready to give the knocker a piece of my mind. It's probably Beast Boy that little shit.

"What the-"I stop because the only thing I want to do to my knocker is tackle hug him.

"Hey, Jinxie, what's with the tears?" he asks.

Then I can't wait any more and I _do_ tackle hug him.

"Where have you been?" I cry. "Do you know how worried I was? How much i-"

His answer comes before I'm done ranting to him as he kisses me, as if making up for time lost.

I kiss back gratefully, as we break away; he sweeps me up in his arms and carries me back in the room. The door closes as he lays me on the bed.

"Jinx" he says "I have to ask you something"

"What?" I ask, "I should ask you something, where have you been? Why did you go? Couldn't you have at least said you were okay?"

"I'm sorry. I had to go for a while, I'll tell you the rest soon but I have to know something."

"What?"

"Do you love me?

"Yes" I say without hesitation. "Yes, Wally, I do"

"I need your help" he says "but you can only help if you love me. Really love me."

"I really do"

"Good" he says. "Then this should work"

"What should?"

Then something catches my eye, in his hand…is that a syringe?

He takes the top off revealing the glinting needle.

"Don't scream Jinxie" he says as he slides the glimmering needle through a vein in my arm. "You're doing this because you love me. Remember?

I try to snatch my arm away, but he's strong, much stronger than I ever remember him being.

"W-who are you?" I ask. Because this isn't the same hero I knew. He's changed and I don't know what he's become. He doesn't answer, a scream does build up inside me, but the stuff from the syringe is leaking into my veins stifling my cry. As my world goes fuzzy and I slump into his arms, I catch one thing.

"I'm so sorry"

And my last conscious thought is that it sounded like it truly came from him.

**There's chapter two! Sorry to leave you hanging at the end, probably won't update for some time, but** **until then I want to hear what you thought of that. Tell me what you think will happen, which couples you want to see more of, who ur favorite couples are, what do you think just happened? I want to hear it! And remember constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Urs truly,**

**miettedresdencinnazia**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Oh, and just to clear things, I don't own this story. Also, there are some comic book references.

Raven's P.O.V:

When I open my eyes, the sun isn't up yet. The sky is turning from black to dark blue and stars fade away with the coming of dawn.

"Wykkyd" I say, reaching out into the still half-darkness of my room. Emptiness. Did he leave so suddenly? If so, I must be starting to bore him, because he rarely leaves before dawn.

"Wykkyd?" I say again into the stillness. "Are you here?"

"Yes" he says as he wraps his arms around me from behind in a loose hold. I put a hand over his and squeeze softly. "I thought you left."

"It's not time" he says, "Almost, but not quite."

"Because the sun's not up yet" I ask.

"Yes" he says.

That comment made me feel like Juliet, I was surprised I wasn't saying, _T'was not the rooster, t'was the nightingale. _I guess I should just be happy he's still here, but it was so hard to be happy when I know I literally have maybe fifteen minutes of him holding me before he goes off to play his role again. The thought made me shiver; quickly I squeeze his hand again, as if my hand alone could keep him here and take away all the confusion and secrets. As if reading my mind, he says, almost to himself:

"If we met some other place, and if we were different people, this would have been a lot better."

I don't say anything, but I do agree. If I was a different person, it would be very different. Would it be better? I couldn't answer my own question.

The sun comes up slowly but surely as we lie there, in our own dreamland where nothing is confusing and we set the lines so that they're not crossed, so that we can be together and try to figure out this tangled lust web of ours. Maybe our little dream world is all we'll ever have, but for now I'll hold on tight to it. He's the only one who made me feel anything I wasn't afraid of, and no matter how annoyed it made me, I don't want to fight it anymore. He's right. I really am no good at fighting it.

Jericho's P.O.V

I wake up by the sound of my own breathing, which gave me the indication that I was alone. Sure enough, when I stretch my arms out to the spot adjacent to my body, the sheets prove to be rumpled, and empty. I open my eyes and my changeling is gone, but I can guess that he left recently, because the sheets are still warm. I turn on to my back and look out the window, the rain still hasn't stopped. I sigh, how long was it supposed to be raining? It was still dark and cloudy outside, but the rain was coming down harder than ever. My entire view from the window was blurred from all from all of it, so the dark clouds were nothing but a pencil grey haze. Looking at it from the bed made me feel like I was in one of those abstract water color paintings. Looking at it made me just slightly dizzy, all the grey in that whole haze. Staring at it long enough I realized I don't just hate the rain. I_ really_ hate the rain. I guess because it was always raining on the days things go wrong. The day I lost my voice, the day mama hurt dad, the day he was who I am now.

Somebody knocked on the door then, bringing me back from my thoughts. I lift my head from the pillow and see another titan, The Herald, in the doorway. His brow is furrowed, and I can tell something is bothering him.

_Hello_ I say with my hands.

He nods, "hey, Jericho"

_Are, you alright?_

"Well, actually" he says, "now that you mention it, no. I came to talk to you about some things"

I furrow my eyebrows, _what's wrong?_

"Are you really with Beast Boy?"

Then I smile, _yes, isn't that obvious? Why else would I be in his room?_

He deepens his frown, "I really, honestly don't like it."

_What?_

"I don't like it," he repeats. "You and him, I don't trust him, he doesn't seem… I don't know, like the type for you. I don't think I could count on him not to hurt you."

_He makes me happy, _I say._ I love him. _

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that" he said, coming over to stand next to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Jericho, are you sure?"

As an answer,_ I_ put a hand on _his_ shoulder.

_Positive._

"Ok," he says, his shoulders sag, he looks defeated, and he is, he did lose this battle with me. As he walks out, Beast Boy walks in with two glasses of orange juice.

"What was that about?" he asks. I shrug and laugh quietly, he really didn't understand just how happy I was with Beast Boy, the whole discussion seemed childish.

_Nothing, nothing at all_ I say.

"Okay, "he says. "I thought we could try to cheer Jinx up later, after breakfast"

_Orange juice for breakfast? _I ask.

"No" he says. "That was just to wake you up, so, should I cook, or are you going to"

I thought about that, hmmm, I can't cook vegan.

_You should cook. _I tap.

In the kitchen, the smell of vegan eggs and spinach fills the air, even though the smell is bland, I had to admit it made my mouth water just slightly. I'm thinking that's because I'm hungry, I sip my orange juice and tap, trying to make a conversation.

_Do you think Jinx slept at all?_

"I don't know" Beast Boy said. "I heard her crying until maybe midnight, but she stopped… or maybe I just fell asleep… I don't really know"

_I hope she did, the last thing she needs is less sleep, if you ask me._

He nods, "I think so too."

With that, he flipped the tofu eggs onto a plate and poured another cup of juice.

"Come on, let's go see if she's hungry, or even awake"

_And if not? _I ask

"More for us, I guess"

_More for you, you mean_

He laughs, "don't knock it 'till you try it"

I only nod. He really I really is persistent sometimes. The halls are quiet, most are still asleep, so there aren't many noises as we walk to Jinx's room. Beast Boy Slides open the door easily, and the fact that he did open it so easily scared me, Jinx always locked her door. That gave me a not so good feeling, maybe she really was sad.

"Jinx" Beast Boy said as he stepped into the room, "Jinx, are you awake? Hungry? Anything?"

There's a figure in the bed. It makes the not -so -good feeling into a pretty -darn- bad feeling. I used to put a figure in my bed when I wanted to sneak out of bed to play with my toys when I was a little boy, pillows adjusted the right way, in the dark it looked just right. I guess he didn't know that, cause he goes over to the bed and shakes the figure lightly, his face shows he knows what I suspected.

He turns to me, "uh, you think she went for a walk or something?"

I shake my head, at this point my pretty-darn-bad feeling has turned into a, this-can't-be-very-good- feeling. Jinx just isn't the sort of person who does this sort of thing, if she left, she never tried to cover up. She'd just leave, that's what was weird… was someone trying to cover something up? I tap on the wall.

_I don't think Jinx is in the tower. _

"Do you think she went for a walk?"

Again I shake my head.

_I think she's missing._

He looks at me, and then puts the plate and the glass of orange juice on the dresser next to the bed.

"What do mean, like some took her or like she's lost or something?"

_I don't know, I have a feeling, just a feeling, but a strong one, and a bad one. I think she's in some sort of trouble, I really can't tell but she's not here, I think we should tell someone._

"Jericho" says Beast Boy. "Calm down, we'll tell Robin, but she might be fine, she might just be out on walk, but if it makes you feel better, well tell him"

It doesn't make me feel much better really; I'd feel much better if Jinx walked through the door right now, but it was better than doing nothing at all. We told Robin, but he seemed to take it nonchalantly. As if Jinx just didn't matter as much because she used to be our enemy. By the time we finished talking to Robin, the false eggs had gone cold, and neither of us were really hungry anymore. We went back into the main room and Beast Boy flipped channels while I plucked my guitar. At this point, it kept my mind off Jinx and what might be happening to her.

Jinx's P.O.V:

When I open my eyes, I still feel like I'm dreaming. My thoughts are murky, clouded and I can't seem to ground myself, I feel weightless, like I should be floating, but at the same time, I felt restrained. The pain in my arm is burning. As I try to remember what might've happened, it all comes rushing to me in a second.

The surprise visit, the question, the needle.

He said it was because I loved him, because I cared that he did this. But what was this? Where was this?

For a minuet things come into focus. I see Kid Flash staring down at me; he looks worried more like the person who apologized to me after he stuck me. He looks like himself again. When I try to move, I realize the reason I can't move. Restraints. But I still felt weightless, like I'd been sleeping a long time, and just wasn't completely awake yet. Still half way in dreamland. Kid Flash is stroking my hand; He doesn't seem to notice I'm awake. "Sorry" he says quietly. I could tell he didn't know that I could hear him. I oddly didn't mind though, it was nice having him here, wherever exactly here is. I was content to lay here and wait for answers. However, this little comfort is taken away with the sound of a door opening, and a person coming down the hall. Instantly, Kid Flash takes his hand back, and stands up against the wall a sort of watchful way. A voice speaks and I'm surprised, It's the voice of a young woman, and from what I can tell, she may or may not have hit puberty yet, a somewhat childish voice with an edge that let you know she'd have somewhat of a husky voice as a woman.

"Is she awake?"

"no, I don't think so"

"And the drug?"

"Looks like she's taking well to it"

"keep an eye on her, we'll monitor her another twenty hours or so if she responds further we'll put her to training, you'll be able to keep her?"

"yes"

"without rebellion? Can you control her?"

"with that drug, I can make her do anything, and you can make me do anything, you know that after she settles control won't be impossible"

What are they talking about? I don't understand anything at the moment, Kid Flash who's not Kid Flash, the woman child, don't really get it, better to sleep… better …

**Chapter 3, I know I know, it's going **_**a lot slower than expected, it's still being kinda sorting out a little **____** I'll try to speed it up**_


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter in teen titans, by the way I plan to put some slade/terra pairings ( she sleeps with him in the comics) so if you don't like that just skip it )

Jericho's P.O.V:

Jinx has been missing for three hours now. After Robin's nonchalant half-promise, as I suspected, nothing happened. We didn't really move from our spots in all that time, after a little bit he turned off the TV and I stopped plucking. I settled into a comfortable position with my head resting on his lap. His fingers played in my hair, we say nothing. Well honestly, I didn't have much to say. By now I've made up my mind. I'll have to find Jinx myself, if no one else cares to. I _would _find her. I readily start making a plan, a plan to find and save Jinx by myself. I was quiet about it. Like usual.

Terra's P.O.V

Watching the new recruits is always an interesting way to pass time, Jinx is training sooner than I thought and she's training well. Whether that's because she's back with her boyfriend or whether she was simply a good fighter, I wasn't sure. Didn't care really, as long as she fought. as long as she was a good little recruit who did what she was told. I honestly could care less. I'd check on them in an hour or so. See the progress their making. A yawn escapes me, a way to pass time, but awfully boring. As I watch them lean in, as he put his arms around her I can't help but think how familiar the action is to me. Was is Beast Boy who did that to me? Our first date. Yeah, that must be it. That's far away now, I shouldn't care anymore. I have a lover now, a man not child like Beast Boy. Just as I finish the thought, I hear footsteps. I turn to face him, his eyes cold and serious, like usual. "He's seen who's coming next." Is all he says. It's all he needs to say, I let my eyes wander from the couple and follow him. We are silent as we go down the halls that are lit with bright fluorescent bulbs. Each step echoes into the grey walls of this small building. I'm curious to see what our oracle has to say. We come to a small door where the hall starts to hang to the left a bit. This was the only door he ever knocked on. He did once, very softly, and then opened it in a quick swift movement. We hear his voice yelping out his panic as he said: "wh-who is it!"

He tries to run from us but Slade is quick. He takes the blind child by the collar of his dusty worn out navy blue sweater. "listen" he said "hold still and listen so this won't have to hurt" the boy stops struggling, but tremors run through his whole form. "Chalcedony" I say. " we don't want to hurt you"

"w-what?" he said "w-w-what do you want?"

The tremors increase in quickness and power.

"Chalcedony" I say "stop, you are not at the mansion anymore, you are here and you are safe, for now anyhow."

I pause while he tries to calm himself.

"you know what we want, you know, you've seen, now tell us who's next"

Chalcedony breathes in deeply through his nose, for a little while the tremors stop, he lets out the breath and opens his eyes which have turned entirely glowing silver. The voice he speaks with now is not that of a scared, blind, tormented adolescent, this voice is older and so much more knowing.

"_the stories say_

_The one who comes next is a boy_

_With gold colored curls _

_And emerald eyes_

_He will come tomorrow_

_On an impulsive choice _

_This will be your only chance"_

Almost immediately, the trembling starts again.


End file.
